


Snap a Picture

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Love, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little Cake Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap a Picture

The black camera hung in his neck, as he walked through the big hall what was crowded with students. He looked around, and snapped a picture. An ebony haired boy was drawing next to his lover, who was the basketball team's captain, they were smiling casually, it was inspiring. The next was a boy who held a brunette's hand, he had the most crestfallen smile, that Luke ever seen, but it was beautiful. The blond boy loved when people smiled, it didn't matter if it was false or cheeky, he took a picture.  
He decided he should go out to the schoolyard, but as he stepped out of the building, he felt his heart stop for a minute. There sat three boys: two of them was busy with eachother, the red haired boy had a smile like he was just watching the whole world in one people, the dirty blonde was smiling down shyly. It seemed to be they weren't together, just circling eachother. But the real beauty was the third boy, whose tanned skin gleamed like the model's in those fashion magazines. His hair was jet black, his face was delicate, made Luke wanting to kiss him. The blonde raised up his camera to make this greek god permanent on his camera, when the boy looked at him smiling. The tall boys heartbeat fastened, and just stared into the big cocoa eyes, admiring their owner, snapping the picture.

Then the blond looked at his hands with unbelieving eyes, he just took a photo, and it was notced. He always snapped his camera when he thought the subject wasn't noticing him, because this way they were surely sincere. but now this boy was his true self even when he saw Luke taking the photo. Luke was still wrapped up in his thoughts, when a hand slipped under his chin and lifted up his face.

"Hey, Luke." said the tanned boy narrowing the photographer boy's attention on himself, and dragging him back along to his table. "I see that you're always alone, wanna sit with us?"

"um, sure" he stuttered out, as they arrived to the other boys. The couple who was sitting on the table, snapped out of their little world.

"Hey Luke, Calum never shut's up about you." said the smaller of the two, who was almost sitting in the red haired's lap.

"Why would I when Luke here is perfect?" asked the tanned boy, jokingly making a move to slap Luke's bottom. " I just had to make sure that I interested him, before I made a move."

"You were just coward." said the red haired boy, laughing hard, then looked at Luke and noticed the camera. " What do you snapping all the time?"

Luke smiled shyly, they're really wanted him to speak about his pictures."Just, you know, people. Smiles."

"Can I see them?" asked Ashton, making grabby hands towards Luke's camera, and the blond just handed him the machine with a nervous look. What if they think his art is shit, or silly?  
He never showed any of his pictures to anyone, not even his family.

Ashton and his love interest silently watched the pictures, sometimes with a smile, sometimes with an unreadable expression.

"Can I kiss you?" asked the raven haired male, next to Luke, bringing him back from watching the other two with worried eyes.

"Yes.. I mean what?" the tall boy was shocked, not just from Calum's question, but from his own answer.

"You said yes." grinned the dark skinned boy, and smashed their lips together, and laced his arms around the blonde's neck. Luke forgot even his name, not just kiss back Calum.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, look what have I found." grinned the black haired man in the white button up, and turned the picture toward his boyfriend."It's the picture that Ash took of us."

The blonde boy was still faced away from his boyfriend, trying to make his tie look right."You should dress yourself, we are late. Mike will kill us if we are late from their wedding."

But as he turned around and saw the picture, his heart melted. The picture was taken seven years ago, when they had their first kiss.

"Then Ash will give him a "calm down" blowjob and...." Calum just shut up as his lover kissed him tenderly giving him all his love in a simple kiss. 

"I love you, lanky."

"I love you too, jerk face."

**Author's Note:**

> Who noticed my 1d hints? ;) xx


End file.
